Something There
by PauCev
Summary: L/J Sonfic The day Lily finds out her feelings have changed...as Short and Roomantic as myself :o)


**A/N:** I can't help it. this is just who I am. I promise my next Fic. will have an interesting plot, not just pure fluffiness like this and the previous one. Anyway, hope u like it, Please Review! Oh, and I don't own the characters!. .

**Something There**

_There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_

For seven years now, Lily had hated, detested and positively loaded James Potter. She detested everything about him, from his chocolate brown eyes to his untidy, jet black hair. And most of all she hated his arrogant, haughty personality. And though she knew it wasn't right to feel satisfied when other person suffered, she couldn't stop herself from grinning every time James failed to do something he wanted, of curse this didn't happened very often as he was top student in every subject, was an excellent quidditch player and for some reason Lily couldn't understand he could have any girl he wanted...

At the though of this, she smiled to herself. he couldn't have any girl, he couldn't have HER. He had tried countless times to get a date with her for the last three years, but she wasn't going to give up to him, not even if he was de last person in the whole world.

How very wrong she was. .

_And now he's dear  
And so I'm sure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

After this last "comforting" thought, Lily got up. She,after all, was Head Girl and have some duties to fulfill before breakfast. She had to dothis every morning ever since the year had started as the object of her hatred was Head Boy and she was forced to work with him. .

Although she had to admit, she thought as she went down stairs to meet James in the Common Room, that it hadn't been as bas as she had expected. It wasn't exactly a treat, but the last few weeks she had noticed that she could stand being in the same room with him without having the need of using an unforgivable curse on him. Itwas probably due to the fact that he was showing a side of him that she had never seen, less arrogant, almost kind and caring .

James was already standing by the fire when she got to the Common Room, the sparks glowing behind him made him look different, even cute. He was surveying Lily with those deep and enchanting eyes..

"Hey, where did that came from?" she though desperately.

"Good morning Madam," he said with a wide smile Lily for the first time in her life thought wasenchanting. .

Lily found herself at a lost for words, what was her heart beating s fast? Why did she suddenly wanted to sing somewhere over the rainbow? And how on earth had James managed to have this effect on her? .

"Eeeh, are you feeling al right?" he asked looking truly worried, "your silence isn't a good sing. Not after seven years of insults anyway" .

_She glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw  
No it can't be  
I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before_

"Why is she looking at me like that?" James wondered as he looked straight into Lily's eyes, "there's something missing in her eyes, I can not tell what it is. Oh I just love those shiining green eyes! I could stare at them the whole they. No! Focus Prongs! Could it be that what made her eyes different is that there wasn't hatred reflected upon them? Yes, yes that's it. They are shinning as they had never showed before when she looked at me. Could this mean what I want it to mean?" At the mere though of this James heart started pouncing as hard as Lily's

_New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

Lily was so lost in James' ayes that she didn't know nor care where she was or what she had to do, all she wanted was to stay with James for the rest of her life.

Her mind was working as fast as her heart; she had figured out by know that all the extreme dislike she had felt towards him had now become love, and every second she found a new reason to love him: he was extremely handsome (no that that mattered), kind, funny, smart, brave, a loyal friend. And she could go on and on.

She felt joyful, but something was missing.

Ok, now he was completely disoriented, what was she playing at? They had been looking into each others eyes without saying a word for fifteen minutes no. He wasn't complaining at all, but he was after all a boy, and was also standing in front of the girl he had adored and dream about all his life. His body was urging him to do something. But he already know what to do, his next move could ruin it all, but he couldn't miss this chance. He knew he would regret it forever if he did.

He took a deep sigh and leaned forward towards Lily, to his great surprise she didn't move, but waited for his lips to find hers.Tey met for the very first time in a sweet and gentle kiss that marked the begging of something beautiful. .

_Well, who'd have thought?  
Well, bless my soul  
Well, who'd have known?  
Well, who indeed?  
And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?_

_It's so peculiar.  
We'll wait and see  
A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before  
You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before  
There may be something there that wasn't there before_

"Oh my god!"

"What the he-."

"Way to go Prongs!" The voices of the Marauders sounded surprised and pleased

"Well, there's something none of ushad seen coming," said Sirius sarcastically.

James and Lily broke apart blushing but smiling broadly.

"Really guys, why did it take you so long?" Asked Remus. "Congratulations!" he added hastily seeing the look on James face. .

"Remember the deal, I want to be the godfather of little Harry," said Sirius

"Who's little Harry?" Lily asked curiously. .

"Oh, he hasn't told you yet? That's how he's planning to name your son," said Remus laughing. James looked as if he was ready to kill his best friends but Lily spoke: .

"Harry Potter Evans, sounds fine, I like it," and with this she kissed James again. .

**THE END**


End file.
